A combined physiologic approach utilizing renal micropuncture techniques and immunologic and morphologic investigation will be used in the proposed work. Studies on the mechanism of immune vasoconstriction mediated by some complement component via alpha-adrenergic and/or histamine-2 receptor activity will be performed. Work on the role of polymorphonuclear leukocytes in the process of glomerular immune injury will be continued using an irradiation procedure to PMN deplete the Munich-Wistar rats. Membranous glomerulonephritis will be investigated using a rabbit FXlA renal tubular antibody. This subacute model will be evaluated 3-4 days later by renal micropuncture techniques. Also we plan to evaluate a chronic model of AGBM-Ab disease using low doses of AGBM-Ab and additional reinforcement with rat anti-rabbit IgG.